


I Would've Remembered

by StellarRequiem



Series: Another Time and Place [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Rough Kissing, Sansa Stark DOES NOT act like a wet rag, banter-ish, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarRequiem/pseuds/StellarRequiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post-unkiss real kiss with no context, at an unspecified time and place in the distant future, because I'm just a show-watcher with nothing more to go on than a wiki, a tumblr tag, and what I think is a good sense of character, but I ship the hell out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would've Remembered

They are sitting across from each other.

  
"I know you," she says.

  
"I rather doubt that, girl," he retorts, as if loath to speak aloud at all. Little bird, she imagines he'd called her instead. He may as well have.

  
"No," she says, sick at last, perhaps, of being deprived of every possible positive development, "my lord, I'm certain of it. I know you. You came into my room, while everything outside was burning, and you took a song from me with your sword and a kiss with your cruel mouth and then you left your dirty, bloody cloak. Look, I even have it!"  
The hysteria that mounts in her tone as she speaks surprises her nearly as much as the realization that he has a hand round her wrist--far too tightly to be comfortable--which is preventing her from going to look for the cloak in question.

  
"I have never kissed you, girl. Stop your chirping."

  
 _Chirping._

  
"Yes! Yes, you did! I remember it. I remember all the time even if I don't want to. You demanded a song, and you kissed me. You’re Sandor Clegane. You’re the Hound. And you _kissed me_.”

  
His hand tightens on her wrist. She looks down at it, and tries to pull away.

  
"Stop it," she demands, "you're hurting me."

  
He laughs at her.

  
"Was that an order, girl?"

  
"It was a request. Please, let go of me."

  
Her tone falls to a whimper as quickly as it rose. Or at least, a whimper by comparison. The shift in tone is effective, regardless: He drops her hand. It looks small next to his in her lap. His fist rests on her knee.

  
"You kissed me," she says again, unsure when her eyes became so moist, almost angry that they have, "I know you did. Look."

  
She puts a shaking hand on his cheek and leans forward on her seat to put her lips on his. It frightens her to do it, but his mouth and the scarring creeping up to it aren't so unnerving as she remembers them to be. His lips are dry, his skin around them rough and prickly with several days at least of unshaven hair, but he tastes all right: less like wine than he used to smell. So she presses her closed mouth very gently to his closed mouth, and squeaks against his lips when his enormous hand closes around the back of her skull--she imagines he could crush it if he really wanted to--and pulls her closer. He returns the gesture with a kiss that is much, much harder than hers. _His_ kiss is firm and wet, and not altogether graceful, but it's also warm and assertive and easy for her to lean into, or would be. He yanks her away from him, hand in her hair, and not gently, before she has the chance.

  
"Little bird," he growls, "I'd have remembered that."

  
And for some reason the soft look in his cold eyes contrasted with the almost rueful expression in his hardened, ruined face when he says that strikes her and by the time she's replying to him, she's also crying. Unprettily and unashamedly.

  
"But I remember a kiss," she sobs. He grumbles and pulls her hair again so that she has to look at him.

  
"Well you would _now_ , wouldn't you?" he says, and she cries even harder than before. He shakes his head, and wrenches her tear-stained face back to his and kisses her--actually kisses her--again, and again.


End file.
